


Better

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Dubious Consent, Gay, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Movie 2 AU, Newt Scamander deserves better, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Theseus is a bad brother, obvious conclusion is obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Newt Scamander never wanted to admit he was in love with his older brother, but it seems someone found out anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

There were many reasons why Newt Scamander always declined Theseus and Leta’s dinner invitations. He didn’t know how to interact with Leta after she choose Theseus, Theseus was unbearably ashamed of him, and possibly the worst of all: Newt Scamander was head over heels in love with his brother. 

Newt knew he was a freak, there was no question of that. He liked learning about magical creatures, he was more interested in men then in women, and people made absolutely no sense to him. 

So was it really any surprise then that his deviancy led to being in love with Theseus? Theseus had been so kind when they were younger, before Leta. He was the best big brother one could ask for, always looking out for Newt. Encouraging his interests in Magizoologist and reminding Newt every day that he was loved. 

Then their parents died, and the war happened and Theseus and Leta got married. Somewhere in that span of time, Newt’s brother became someone he didn’t recognize. Theseus was cold and harsh, yelled at him for well, being Newt. 

If anything had pushed Newt away from Britain and into the waiting arms of exploring the rest of the world, it was Theseus Scamander. Despite that, despite how Theseus acted now, Newt was still in love with him. But the Hufflepuff couldn’t take seeing Theseus every day in love with someone else, nor could he take the abuse. 

Newt, after he’d received his money to go into the field for a year, felt he had no other choice but to leave. It would be better, he’d thought, if he was just gone. Out of everyone’s lives for as long as possible. 

When his year in the field had finished and he’d returned to England to deliver his manuscript to Obscurus books, the redhead had planned to leave shortly after. Maybe visit Scotland, but certainly not get stuck in bloody England. 

Instead, the Ministry decided that they needed to “go over” Newt’s book before it was published to ensure there was nothing about the mess in New York or any Grindelwald sympathies in it. 

Really, it just confirmed Newt’s opinion that the Ministry was full of idiots. Why in the hell would Newt support someone who shot lightning at him for several moments? 

After Newt’s fifth interview with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement where they told Newt they would present their decision by the end of the week, Theseus practically forced Newt to come to their home for dinner. 

Since he’d been forced to stay in England, he’d been avoiding Theseus and Leta as much as possible. Theseus, apparently, had decided enough was enough.  
“I really do have other things I need to do, Theseus.” Newt muttered as they landed at the front door of Newt and Theseus’ childhood home. As the heir to their parents, Theseus had gotten practically everything, though Newt hadn’t been very interested in any of it. 

Save for his mother’s hippogriffs, of which Newt had spent several months relocating to new owners after her death. Theseus had scoffed at him, as Newt only allowed certain people to take the hippogriffs. 

The head Auror thought it was a waste of time to do background checks on the potential owners. Newt had bit back the desire to tell Theseus to bugger off. 

“So there’s more important things then spending time with your brother?” Theseus replied, pulling off his coat then reaching over to take Newt’s as well. A bit surprised, Newt let Theseus pull off his coat. 

Theseus hadn’t done that in ages, saying something along the lines of Newt wasn’t a dame so Theseus wouldn’t treat him like one. 

In fact, Theseus had been strange since they’d left the Ministry. Newt couldn’t put his finger on it but there was just something about how Theseus was looking at him that set Newt on edge. 

“Where’s Leta?” 

Not that he had any particular interest in seeing her and facing the awkwardness of the three of them in one room but it was changing the subject off Newt. 

“She won’t be joining us.” After setting down his case in the sitting room, Newt turned to face his brother, a question on his lips.

A question which was silenced by Theseus’ lips on his. 

His brother kissed him with so much domination and passion that Newt barely hesitated before kissing him back. He was surprised, of course but hadn’t he been dreaming of this moment since he was 15? 

Theseus’s hands touched every single part of him, brushing over his neck, digging into his hips- it felt entirely too wonderful. 

Newt felt his hair being tugged at, but he ignored it- Pickett would just have to deal with being ignored for a moment. 

The Magizoologist wasn’t sure how long they kissed, only that it didn’t feel long before Newt was straddling his brother’s lap, both of them on a couch before the fireplace. 

Their shirts had long been abandoned and their trousers were open. Theseus’ hand was brushing over Newt’s cock, the precum over it making his movements slick and frustratingly perfect. 

“Please Thee’ “Newt whined, pressing kisses to Theseus’s throat and back onto his lips. Theseus chuckled- a weird sound that Newt swore he’d never heard come out of his brother before. 

“You’re so beautiful, little one.” Theseus murmured, going to kiss Newt’s neck and biting down instead. Newt didn’t know if it was the shock of pain or he’d finally reached his limit but the moment he came felt like the first time ever. 

Newt Scamander howled his brother’s name, his back arching as he came. The overwhelming pleasure and contentment had Newt curling into his brother’s waiting embrace. He’d missed this, he missed his brother’s love and affection, even if it was his romantic advances he’d desired. 

“Sleep, Newton.” Theseus whispered, kissing his forehead this time his voice soft. 

‘That’s strange,’ Newt thought as he fell asleep in Theseus’ arms, the sensation of being picked up and carried ignored in place of Hypnos’ embrace. ‘Thee’ never calls me Newton.’

As time is a strange and ironic thing, it was at the moment that two more people arrived in the Scamander home. Theseus Scamander, with his wife Leta on his arm entered their home to see the mirror image of Theseus holding an unconscious and partially nude Newt. 

The mirror image of Theseus grinned at them, his shape changing into one that both had only ever seen in photographs. Gellert Grindelwald smirked at them, readjusting Newt to hold him over his shoulder and summoning Newt’s case into his waiting hand. 

“You should have been a better brother, otherwise this wouldn’t have been so easy.” 

Grindelwald vanished, Newt within his grasp, leaving Theseus to wonder what he'd done to loose the only family he had left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt wakes up and he is not too happy with a certain Dark Lord.

Newt Scamander immediately knew there was something wrong. The cot he kept in his case was certainly not this soft and Theseus had been acting strange. As much as he enjoyed the fantasy, Theseus would never touch him like that- or call him beautiful. Theseus hated him. 

So, someone took the guise of-oh, bugger. 

Opening his eyes, the Magizoologist found the room he was in didn’t look that different from something out of a fairy tale. 

The bed was covered in deep red and black blankets- which was good because Newt was always cold- and a silver curtain hung around the bed to give him privacy. A small chirping from outside the curtain caught Newt’s attention- slipping out of bed and brushing past the curtain, he saw a balcony at the other end of the room. Hovering over the balcony, thankfully not over the edge were his Bowtruckles. 

All of them- even Pickett. Newt could tell they were very happy, too with this new environment. Beyond the balcony lay a huge expansive garden. In many respects, it looked a bit like his case, the changing environments with slight boundaries keeping his creatures separated. 

Newt could see his Erumpent, his Graphorns- their newest baby playing happily with its elder siblings, and darting around all over the place was his Niffler. Newt could just see the shine of whatever it was it was chasing. 

“Do you like it?” 

The Magizoologist whipped around to look behind him. He hadn’t even noticed Grindelwald standing there, watching him. 

Watching him sleep?!

Newt had about a thousand questions about where they were? Why had Grindelwald taken him? Why had Grindelwald made that garden? Why had he kissed him as Theseus?

Merlin’s beard, Theseus!

“What did you do to my brother? Is he okay?” Newt had heard from Tina and Queenie the horrible condition they had found Percival Graves in and even the mere notion of Theseus like that was enough to send tears to Newt’s eyes. 

It was enough to break his heart. 

Faster than Newt could push him away, Grindelwald was at his side brushing away his tears. 

“Your brother is fine, Neither I nor my men have touched him.” Newt audibly sighed in relief.   
“Why-?” the Magizoologist asked, backing away from Gellert until his back hit the balcony, he’d just been admiring the view of the garden from. 

“Why what, my love?” Gellert continued to approach him, blocking Newt from escaping unless he wanted to try jumping off into the garden or apparating away. He doubted either of those would work out well. 

Gellert’s tone annoyed him, to say the very least. He could clearly hear that the German was mocking him- or maybe just teasing?

Was Gellert Grindelwald teasing him?

“Why am I here? Why all of this?” 

“You’re an interesting man, Mr. Scamander and I’ve decided I’m going to keep you. Why all of this? Because I thought it would make you happy. This is your home, now.” 

Newt just stared at him, the way he’d spoken- so earnestly, as if kidnapping someone was totally fine. His eyes narrowed, the Magizoologist tilted his head as if he were trying to process all of this. 

“A-are you serious? I’m not staying here! I have a book to publish! I- oh bugger! If they know I’m here, they won’t publish!” 

Newt’s panic began to rise then. Everything in his entire life up to that point had been learning and educating others about his creatures and now, when he was on the brink of reaching that goal, everything goes to hell and hand-basket because a bloody dark lord thought he was interesting?!

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“You mean you went through this entire project to kidnap me and you didn’t know I’ve been writing a book? That the bloody ministry won’t publish because they already think I’m one of your fanatics!”   
-

Admittedly Gellert Grindelwald had not expected this. He’d prepared mentally for Newt being worried about his brother, Newt being claustrophobic, practically every other scenario except Newt being mad at him. 

The Magizoologist just didn’t seem the type to get mad. He was a Hufflepuff- weren’t they supposed to be calm?

(The Dark Lord had completely forgotten how ready to fight him Newt had been in New York when he-as-Graves had impounded his case.)

The German tried to remain calm, brushing off Newt’s worries. 

“My people in the Ministry will ensure it gets past their silly censors, love.” 

“And when people find that out? That my book’s been personally approved by Gellert fucking Grindelwald? Everyone will think it’s dark magic propaganda and just validate everyone’s opinions that my beasts should be killed!” 

In a burst of accidental magic, a nearby water pitcher placed on a bureau exploded. Gellert eyed the shattered glass, none of it close enough to have cut either of them, thankfully. 

Gellert brushed a hand through his hair, they were going to get nowhere if Newt continued to stay this angry and hadn’t he sworn that he’d give Newt whatever he wanted?

Sheiße. 

“If I ensure that you remain completely unconnected to me and make sure your book is published in Britain, will that be enough?” 

The younger Scamander brother bit his lip, part of him wanted to snap that he’d like to be released too but he had a feeling Grindelwald would refuse to do what he’d promised concerning his book. 

“For now, yes.” 

“Very well, then. You have the run of the castle and the gardens.” Newt shouldn’t be able to even find the dungeons, Gellert reasoned. The number of charms and wards he put into place for that exact purpose ought to do the job right. 

There were things down there that Newt didn’t need to see, at least not now though probably never. 

His darling never should have to interact with the filth Gellert kept down there. 

Newt didn’t look at him again- though Gellert hadn’t really expected him to. Instead, he walked back over to the balcony. The Bowtruckles on the Wiggen trees chirped at him, one of them scurrying off the tree and onto Newt. 

Figuring that Newt was content, at least for now, Gellert left to start working on his promise. 

He just had to keep Newt’s kidnapping from the public and that he had no association with Gellert and get his bloody book published. 

The Dark Lord sighed, rubbing at his temples. Maybe he should have waited before taking Newton. 

-

Newt made sure to check over each of his Bowtruckles- Titus, Finn, Poppy, Marlow and Tom were all fine though Pickett hadn’t liked being separated from Newt. Not that he ever did, but Newt still hated being the cause of the little one’s anxiety. 

To the left of the balcony a staircase circled downward to the ground floor of the gardens. It was, Newt had to admit, all very well made. He could already tell that while a lot of it was copied from his case, there were additions to it- things Newt had always wanted for his creatures but either couldn’t afford or were too illegal for Newt to even try to get. 

An occasional law-breaking wasn’t something the Magizoologist never took part in but there were levels to these things. 

Slipping down the stairs, Newt found directly under the balcony a copy of his shed, filled with everything he would need. Though Newt did find a number of things missing, though those were unrelated to the care of his creatures. The pictures he kept pinned inside were gone and the framed picture of Leta and Theseus were also gone. 

Perhaps they were still in his case? With some of these things Newt couldn’t tell if they were new or if they were taken from his case. As soon as Grindelwald came back, Newt was going to have more stern words with him. 

While he never enjoyed having to be stern, even less so when it came to his creatures, but he could be when the situation required. 

This was most definitely one of those situations. 

After checking on everyone, Newt circled back to the shed. He was hesitant to go back to the room he’d woken up in. It wasn’t as he could try to escape without his case- there was no way he’d leave any of his creatures behind. 

He really was stuck here. The thought struck Newt in a way he never would have anticipated. He was stuck in here- sure, Grindelwald promised to give him everything he wanted but that just made him feel like a Golden Snidget in a cage. 

The Magizoologist didn’t notice his breathing increase rapidly- nor his heart rate. 

From the little he knew about Grindelwald, he knew there was no way Newt would be able to convince him of anything. He was stuck in here- never to see his brother again, never to help any more beasts, never to breath in fresh air or feel real sunlight or see any of his friends from New York again. 

Lucky for Newt, his creatures did notice and soon many of them had escaped their enclosures to circle Newt. His nundu, Nancy, gently butt her head against Newt’s thigh. 

“Oh? Hello there,” Niff had either caught his coin or given up on it as he climbed atop Newt’s lap and made himself comfortable. 

His creatures didn’t understand what was happening, only that they had been moved and their care-taker was in destress. They did what they could, keeping close to Newt and allowed themselves to be pet as it comforted Newt. 

It was quite effective as Newt didn’t even realize he had begun crying, nor just how scared he felt. 

Much later Grindelwald returned to Newt’s chambers to find his bed empty. It was definitely too late for the Hufflepuff to still be working, wasn’t it? 

Leaning over the balcony and avoiding the Wiggen tree, Grindelwald surveyed the garden for Newt. Instead of finding him at work, Grindelwald saw the younger man curled up next to his Nundu, the younger Graphorns (based on their size) were curled around Newt, too. 

When Grindelwald tried approaching, the Nundu growled at him. So, the Dark Lord had to stop and use a levitate charm to bring Newt into his arms. The creatures were clearly unhappy about this but knew better than to attack to Grindelwald. 

Brining Newt back upstairs and gently laying him back on the bed after parting the curtains, Grindelwald enjoyed the moment to watch Newt. 

The Magizoologist whimpered in his sleep, reaching out for something, rather someone. 

“Theseus,” Newt murmured, rolling over and earning Grindelwald’s ire. The elder Scamander didn’t deserve Newt’s affection. He’d pushed Newt away- all the way over to New York where Grindelwald found him. 

Now that simply wouldn’t do. Gellert needed to prove to Newt that he was the better choice, so how to do it? What could he do to help Newt realize the only place for Newt was at his side?

The idea seemed so obvious that Gellert felt a little silly for not realizing it sooner. 

‘Of course,’ the Dark Lord thought ‘How could he not have thought of it sooner?’  
-  
“Little brother,” Theseus murmured, peppering Newt’s neck with kisses. His hands brushed off Newt’s shirt, leaving Newt nude save for his pants. Theseus was still fully dressed, the oddness of it making Newt more excited. 

“Theseus,” The Magizoologist groaned “Please!” 

Unlike in other dreams Newt had like this, Theseus changed into someone different. 

“What do you want, Newton?” Grindelwald was now in Theseus’ place but for some reason Newt didn’t see any reason to panic. 

“Want you in me, please Grindelwald?” 

The blonde-haired man’s hand slipped down Newt’s back and under his pants to finger Newt’s hole. 

“Gellert, my love- call my Gellert.” 

Newt tried to nod, his back arching with the addition of another finger. 

Gellert swept downward to lick and bite at one of Newt’s pink nipples, moving from one to the other and adding another finger until Newt was ready. Newt’s cock was erect and droplets of precum stained Gellert’s trousers from how close they were. 

“ready, sweetheart?” 

“y-yes please I need you!” 

Newt didn’t realize how much Gellert adored seeing Newt like this- begging and waiting for Gellert. 

The delightful sound Newt made as Gellert entered him was glorious.   
Sliding in to the root, Gellert gave an experimental roll of his hips- earning another sound from Newt. 

Pulling Newt down to kiss him again, Gellert began trusting into Newt again and again. Aiming directly for the spot inside Newt that had the youth reeling in pleasure. 

“So beautiful, so perfect,” Gellert murmured, kissing Newt’s neck before biting into his shoulder. The pain was so exquisite to Newt he wondered why they hadn’t done this before. 

“Come with me, my beautiful Newt.” Pausing long enough to pull out, Gellert gave no warning before thrusting inside him completely again. Hitting that perfect spot. 

The Magizoologist cried out, his seed spilling out and staining Newt’s stomach and Gellert’s shirt. The unbearably enticing heat of Newt closed in around Gellert, his muscles tightening in such a way that his own climax was not far off. 

“Your mine, Newton.” Gellert murmured again, pulling Newt closer into his embrace. 

“All yours,” The Magizoologist agreed. 

-

When Newt woke up not long after, his room empty and his pants a mess, his anger rose faster than Newt had ever felt before. That buggering fuck had gone into Newt’s brain- there was no other explanation. 

It wasn’t like Newt had actually had a dream like that about Grindelwald, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course now that I have free time, its like I have no ideas or inspiration to write. -sigh-
> 
> Also, if the sex-dream seems weird, it's a dream. That's why its weird lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt was under the impression he had the last pair of Graphorns on the planet. Gellert was more than happy to prove him wrong.

Theseus Scamander was slowly losing his mind. Newt had only been gone a few days but Theseus was running himself ragged looking for him. He’d gotten so close when Grindelwald called for that meeting in Paris- instead Leta had almost died and they lost one of Newt’s friends to the other side. 

In the meantime, the other Goldstein who had been in Europe for Credence and Queenie’s fiancé -?- Kowalski had been staying Theseus’ home. He had more than enough room and the poor American was destroyed at the loss of Queenie and Newt. 

The two of them, Jacob and Theseus, did not talk much but they spent a lot of time together in silence. 

It was nice, Theseus guessed but it didn’t matter. The Auror would still rather go back to quiet forced dinners where Newt avoided eye contact and left as quickly as possible. He’d rather have a brother who hated and avoided him but at least told Theseus where he was then one who’d been kidnapped by Grindelwald. 

The Dark Lord’s words echoed in Theseus’ mind all the time. Been a better brother? Had he been too harsh? Had he not told Newt that he loved him enough?

What had he done to make Newt hate him?

One possibility that had been suggested once in a meeting was that Newt had let himself be kidnapped, that he’d joined Grindelwald willingly. 

Afterwards Theseus had to be escorted to his office because he’d almost ripped the man apart. Newt was strange, yes but he wasn’t dark. 

Newt couldn’t be dark, could he?

-  
“Mr. Scamander?” A few days after waking up in Grindelwald’s castle, Newt finally decided to explore his large cage. 

The castle was beautiful with stunning views of the snowcapped mountains around them. He’d avoided Grindelwald’s followers as much as possible, but it seemed his luck was at an end. 

The Magizoologist sighed, his shoulders dropping. The voice sounded a bit familiar and Newt was surprised to see Credence standing behind him. 

The obscurial looked so different from the last time Newt had seen him, he wore much better made clothes and much more in control. 

“Credence? What are you doing here?” Had Grindelwald kidnapped him too? Had the poor boy been here the entire time since Grindelwald had escaped MACUSA?

The younger man smiled a bit, taking out a wand and showing it to Newt who gingerly accepted it to study it. 

“Mr. Gellert’s been teaching me to control my magic. He mentioned you were here, too but not to disturb you.” 

Newt rolled his eyes at that, ignoring his annoyance for a moment, the Magizoologist tried to smile reassuringly. 

“I haven’t been feeling well,” he lied “Gri- Gellert probably just wanted me to rest.” Newt didn’t want to bother the child with the truth. Credence seemed happy and if he gained Credence’s trust then when he escaped Credence would come with him. 

Until then, the young man needed someone who wasn’t insane to teach him. 

“That’s an um good wand- looks like elder wood?” While Newt certainly didn’t claim to be an expert in wand lore, he knew enough based on his studies of Bowtruckles. They only ever lived in trees with wand quality wood, after all. 

Credence nodded, taking special care to slip the wand back into his pocket. Newt couldn’t help but genuinely smile at the sight. He reminded Newt of the first years at Hogwarts who always treated their wands like gold, especially the muggleborns. 

“How long have you been here?” 

“Just a few days. I was-“ 

“Credence!” Behind Newt came Grindelwald who looked rather displeased to see his student disobeying his order. The effect was immediate, the obscurial seemed to curl into himself- looking just so ashamed that it tore at Newt’s heart. 

“It’s fine,” the Magizoologist said, forcing himself to take Grindelwald’s hand in his. Hoping to at least catch the blonde man off his guard enough to give Credence a chance to leave. 

Grindelwald eyed him curiously, in the time he’d been stuck there, Newt had never willingly touched Grindelwald. 

“Credence,” the German said not looking away from Newt “Why don’t you go get the phoenix? I’m sure Newt would love to see it.” 

The two waited until Credence was out of earshot before Newt ripped his hand away from Grindelwald and took several steps away. 

“What is he doing here?” The Magizoologist hissed, “Did you kidnap him too?” 

Grindelwald smiled at Newt, making him feel uncomfortable yet again. The shorter man corned Newt, holding him against a wall. Newt’s hand twitched, wishing for his wand that Grindelwald had yet to return. 

The redhead looked anywhere but at his captor, regretting every time he brushed off Theseus’ off to teach him wandless magic. 

“Not at all, precious. I simply offered him what he wanted- to know who he is.” 

Newt looked at Gellert now, his eyes narrowing “How can you possibly know that? You didn’t even recognize he was an obscurial.” 

A flash of anger passed over Grindelwald’s face, giving Newt an awful kind of satisfaction for it. Newt had not made things easy for Grindelwald, why would he? He wanted to leave, to go home to his flat. To come and go as he pleased and not stuck in this one magic forsaken building! 

“You’re right,” Grindelwald murmured, surprising Newt “But you did, and you knew how to calm him down. You’re unlike anyone I’ve ever met Newton. Can you blame me for wanting to have you?” 

The loud sound of a bird’s call was enough to remind Newt where he was, and that no matter what seemingly kind words Grindelwald said, it didn’t matter. Brushing past the other Newt went to Credence who had a large phoenix flying around him. 

The Magizoologist still felt Grindelwald’s eyes on him long after they were out of eyesight 

-

The Phoenix was absolutely beautiful. Despite that it was undoubtedly Credence’s familiar, the magical bird adored Newt. Though, Newt had to admit, most creatures did. 

“Is he doing okay?” Credence asked, gently petting the top of the bird’s head when it swooped to land at his side. 

“Seems to be, looks like he was reborn recently? Might need a bit of a change in his diet, I think he caught flame again a bit too early.” The Magizoologist murmured, studying its feathers- both on the wings and the tail. 

“What do you mean?” 

Giving the bird a gentle pet, Newt explained, 

“When a phoenix dies, it bursts into flame and the hatchling will rise from the ashes. It isn’t an easily understood process but at this point their down, the kind of fur they’re born with? It’s strengthening slowly and it needs to be protected and loved by its human familiar- that is you in this instance, Credence, or its parent until its ready to take its first flight. At that point it will catch flame and grow into a full adult. Did you set this little one on fire? If you did its fine, we can make sure he gets better.” 

Credence shook his head, looking progressively worried,

“No,” he answered, “Mr. Gellert did when he told me who I was.” 

Tina had mentioned that Credence was adopted, so it makes sense that Credence wanted to know if his blood family would have treated him better. 

Though, if Grindelwald actually knew who Credence was as he claimed, that left Newt wondering how. 

“W-what, uh what did he tell y-you?” 

Newt felt his heart drop at Credence’s answer, 

“He said I’m Aurelius Dumbledore and that my brother wants to kill me.” 

The Magizoologist quietly excused himself not long after that, promising to see Credence at dinner and to set up a few notes on what to feed the Phoenix. He knew immediately what Grindelwald planned to do with Credence. While Newt tended to stray away from rumors, he was well aware of the ones about Dumbledore and his sexuality. Knowing a highly respected man was openly queer and not persecuted for it had been very comforting to Newt in his younger years. 

Since Grindelwald had been clear in his interests in Newt and had once been in a relationship with an equally powerful Wizard and made a blood pact with him, it would explain why Dumbledore hadn’t directly interfered in Grindelwald’s plans. Instead, he’d sent Newt to Egypt knowing he’d go to America for Frank and catch Grindelwald’s fucking attention. 

Usually, Newt held much respect for his professor but if Albus had purposely sent him to get caught by Grindelwald then the next time Newt saw him, the Magizoologist planned on fixing his nose just so he could break it again. 

-

The next evening, when Newt was eating dinner with Credence, the quiet of their evening was abruptly ended. While they could have asked the house-elf to make something Newt wanted to spend time with the obscurial. 

When Newt was still young and lived with Theseus, he always enjoyed making dinner with his brother. While the Magizoologist didn’t want Credence to feel about Newt the way he felt about Theseus but he thought the time together would be good for them. 

It meant that Credence would be able to develop a good relationship and Newt wouldn’t be spending time thinking about Theseus. 

How much he missed Theseus, even if Theseus didn’t understand him. Even if Theseus would stick him in a ministry office until his soul died, Newt longed for his brother’s face. He longed for his over protected tendencies, his sharp eyes that seemed to pick apart everything Newt did. 

Not to mention he didn’t even know how his brother was doing. 

It was kind of ironic, before he purposely avoided Theseus when he could go to anywhere in the world and now all he wanted to do was see his brother, but he couldn’t leave Grindelwald’s castle. 

“Once the sauce is nearly ready, we’ll start on the pasta. How about a salad as well? I think I saw some fresh vegetables in the pantry.” 

Credence nodded, 

“I’ll go grab them.” As the young man went to do so, they both heard a large crash coming out of the hallway. 

Both of them poked their heads out of the kitchen, down the hallway they could see several of Grindelwald’s other followers trying to levitate a huge cage. The crash apparently had come from whatever was in the cage smashing against the bars. 

Whatever it was roared and Newt felt his heart sink. He knew what that was, how could he not? 

Before truly thinking out what he was doing, the Magizoologist sprinted down the hallway, ignoring everyone’s shouts. He almost slammed into the cages bars, catching himself at the last moment- his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the darkness and see the creatures inside. 

Graphorns, by Merlin and Morgana there were Graphorns in there. 

Three of them! Three- a juvenile and two adults. The Magizoologist felt tears beginning form and he had to cover his mouth to keep himself from crying aloud and scaring them. 

“Where-?” 

Ms. Rosier knelt next to him, gently taking his arm and standing him up again- he hadn’t eve realized he fell. 

“Mr. Scamander? Shall we bring them to your garden?” 

He nodded, and followed the several other followers, along with Credence and Ms. Rosier to a different entrance to the gardens Newt didn’t even know was there. 

“I’ll need you to keep a good distance while I accumulate them.” He murmured, eyeing the cage’s lock. He wasn’t sure if he could unlock that without his wand, but he’d try. 

“Of course,” The French woman nodded, gently leading Credence away too. He looked as if he loathed to leave Newt judging by the way his eyes stayed on him. 

If Newt paid him any mind, he would have just assumed that the other was just worried for him. He couldn’t help but smile, just a bit. 

Credence was a very kind young man. 

After getting everyone else onto the balcony, Newt began the process of acclimating the new Graphorns. Thankfully, he was fairly certain he wouldn’t need his wand for any of it.

Okay, here we go. 

-  
Newt didn’t notice when Gellert joined the group on the balcony, watching Newt gaining the love and affection of the three new Graphorns. 

It was rather addictive to watch Newt interact with his creatures. Even more so than watching him sleep. He’d been held back several times by Rosier and Goldstein when one of the new Graphorns pushed Newt over or seemed to hurt him but it only happened a handful of times at the start. 

It didn’t take very long for the three creatures to love Newt as much as all his other beasts. 

Gellert folded his arms behind him, his eyes not leaving Newt. The young man looked good, his vest somewhere and forgotten, his shirt sleeves rolled up. 

“I’ll have to give you three names, won’t I?” Newt murmured, seeming to clean the tentacles of one of the new creature’s maw. 

Newt continued to murmur to the creatures, making Gellert smile as he watched. The German didn’t think of it at first but it was perfect. In his notes, Newt wrote that his graphorns were the last breeding pair in existence. That, however, wasn’t entirely true. In his travels and many connections, Gellert met a exotic beast collection. The wizard had been loath to part with the rarest part of his collection but Gellert can be very convincing.

Not to mention, if the need arose again, the Dark Lord could always pay the collector a visit and take something else for Newt. There was no question Newton would be taking better care of the beasts, anyway. 

Perhaps he ought to begin taking beasts for Newt? Give a sort of all-inclusive order that if a follower should come upon poachers or beast catchers- any creature in a less then ideal situation they should take the beast and bring it to Nurmengard? 

That could make Newt happy, and that was what it was all about, wasn’t it? Making Newt happy? 

“What about Nina, Eva, and Jon?” From Gellert’s uneducated position, the graphorns seemed to acclimating well to one another. 

Gellert must have stayed there watching for hours, at some point Goldstein took Credence to bed which was probably for the best. What he would like to happen next would best happen without an audience. 

The Magizoologist made his rounds afterwards and then moved to climb the stairs up to the quarters Gellert had given to him. Newt jumped when he saw Gellert, before settling on a tired smile at him. 

Newt’s smile did something to Gellert, something he hadn’t felt since a decades ago summer with an entirely different redhead. 

“Are there more Graphorns?” 

Gellert approached the young man, gently brushing his thumb over Newt’s cheek. 

“If I find more, I’ll bring them to you.” 

A brighter smile erupted on the magizoologist’s face, though when he pressed a quick kiss to the other man’s lips, neither could say who was more surprised. Gellert for being kissed or Newt for kissing the man he didn’t love. 

He did love Theseus but, well, not even his brother had ever brought him a creature? 

“Good night, Gellert.” 

“Guten nacht, liebling.” 

-  
Newt closed the door behind his captor, his head dropping against the cool wood. What the hell was he doing? One nice act didn’t make up for kidnapping him and using the love he had for his brother against him! 

Gel- no, Grindelwald was a murderer and the moment he could escape, he would. 

He had to, Newt didn’t have any other choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here. Anyone still reading this, lol?

**Author's Note:**

> "When in doubt, kiss Eddie." and Silverynight are to blame for this. ((Sorry it's not really Theseus/Newt?))
> 
> Also, y'all I'm feeling really bummed out about the lack of response to the last chapter of "Will We die?" and everything was about to get really interesting too...


End file.
